The binding sites for effectors and substrates and the amino acid sequence of UDP-glactose N-acetylglucosamine beta-4 galactosyltransferase, the catalytic component of lactose synthase, will be investigated. The complete covalent structure of human serum transferrin will be elucidated and the metal binding sites investigated by chemical modification.